callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gewehr 43
The Gewehr 43 is a semi-automatic rifle used by the German soldiers during World War II. Call of Duty: United Offensive The Gewehr 43 is a semi automatic rifle that has a 10-round magazine. Unlike the Garand, it can be reloaded at any time. It takes roughly 2 torso shots or one headshot to kill a target. It has good accuracy, and its recoil is somewhat-easy to control. It is often compared to the M1 Garand. Strangely, the Gewehr 43 will reload faster with an empty magazine than with a partially-empty magazine. Note that the Gewehr 43's reloading animation and new rounds actually being inserted are not in sync. The new rounds will appear about a second after the animation is done, so don't put it away as soon as the animation is done. Image:g43_uo.png| Image:g43iron_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour A sniper version of the Gewehr 43 is found in the levels "Road to Remagen" and "Into the Heartland", it is necessary to use on the latter level in order to eliminate a machine gun nest at the end of the Remagen Bridge. It has 5 extra rounds and a higher fire rate than other sniper rifles, but suffers from a slightly lower damage. It's firing sound is the same as the Kar98k, which is reasonable since they both fire the 7.92x57mm mauser round. It appears very thin and fragile in this game. File:014 G43.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view,and first-person view of the scoped G43. Call of Duty 2 The Gewehr 43 has received a major overhaul for the better in Call of Duty 2. It now kills with two to three chest shots and one headshot, has less harsh recoil, it will reload just as fast with or without a partially full magazine, and the animation sync glitch is gone. Combine those with the Call of Duty: United Offensive version's accuracy, and you've got a semiautomatic rifle that rivals the M1 Garand. A Gewehr 43 with a scope is only available in single player mode. It can be found in secret areas throughout the maps. Image:g43_2.png| Image:g43iron_2.png|Ironsight Image:g43scoped_2.png|Sniper variant Image:g43scopeiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Gewehr 43 in Call of Duty: Big Red One has a relatively decent accuracy and fast reload time. It is only found in the level "Crucifix Hill", towards the end of the game. Still, many players prefer the M1 Carbine over the Gewehr 43. It is still a weapon to help the player finish the level, if only for nostalgia. Call of Duty 3 Practically the same as'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'', but with a slower reload time. In the PS2 and Xbox versions of Call of Duty 3, the Gewehr 43 has the same skin as the Call of Duty 2: Big Red One version. The Gewehr 43 is only found in the single-player campaign and is not in any of the multiplayer kits. File:CoD3_Gewehr43.jpg|Main view File:CoD3_Gewehr43_ADS.jpg|Ironsight view Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer It is frequently used by the German Military, and dropped by dead German soldiers during the Soviet Campaign. Multiplayer The Gewehr 43 is unlocked at level 7 in the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer. The gun has rectangular iron sights and is similar in most respects to the Soviet SVT-40. The Gewehr 43 can be unlocked with a Rifle Grenade, however. Between the two rifles, the Gewehr 43 has slightly less visual recoil. Both have the same amount, but the SVT-40 bounces slightly when shooting. The Gewehr 43 can also attach a Suppressor instead of a Flash Hider, which offers vastly superior stealth capabilities. If a Suppressor is attached, the Gewehr 43 will reload using the same animation as if the whole magazine was emptied even when there are shots remaining, but this does not increase reload time because the reload is hastened, making it the same speed as without a suppressor. Many players will be at a stalemate when attempting to find the best rifle. It is only up to preference if the player chooses the SVT-40 or the Gewehr 43, as neither, minding attachments, are very different from each other. The Gewehr 43's recoil is extremely low. While the Aperture Sight makes the recoil more visible, it does not increase it. When aiming down the sights a player can fire as fast as they like without a noticeable drop in accuracy. For this reason, it is one of the most common guns used by players with modified controllers on the Xbox 360. Also because it has a maximum rate of fire of 1200 RPM, it is significantly superior to the M1 Garand, with its RPM max of 444. One should still consider its ammo capacity (10 rounds). The Gewehr 43 is common in multiplayer, as it is unlocked early and is one of the easiest weapons to unlock the Rifle Grenade with. The SVT-40 is usually discarded after the Marksman III challenge as it does not attempt to equip a rifle grenade of its own. One of its flaws, however, is its rather low magazine capacity. Nazi Zombies It deals decent damage in Nazi Zombies and is found in the starting rooms of Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, availible for 600 points. The plentiful ammo and the low health of zombies during early rounds make it a good choice. Eventually it becomes a useless weapon and is terrible against hellhounds (due to low ammo, low damage, slow rate of fire and long reload time) . Whenever possible, it should be traded off for another weapon. When Pack-a-Punched, its name is G115 Compressor . The presence of "115" in the Pack-a-Punched G43 is, like the upgraded PPSh-41's 115 round magazine, another reference to element 115 (Ununpentium). The Compressor is not worth the cost at all due to low rate of fire and higher health of zombies. Image:g43_5.png Image:g43iron_5.png|Ironsight File:PaP G43.jpg|The G115 Compressor Trivia *In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the Gewehr reloading animation is the same as the M1 Carbine's. *In Call of Duty 2 the character doesn't pull back the hamer when reloading *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the Gewehr 43's empty reload animation is the same as the animation for when the player reloads it mid-magazine in multiplayer. *Also in the Wii version, the G43 makes a totally different firing sound than the console counterparts. *When a suppressor is attached to the Gewehr 43, the mid-magazine reloading animation is a sped-up version of the empty magazine reload animation. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' does not feature a sniper version of the G43, unlike most of the previous installments. *In Call of Duty World at War if you are reloading it there are still rounds in the magazines. Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons